gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lord Dithay/Things I would change or correct in the game
Razorgirl wrote not so long ago that Disruptor Beam is interested in GotA Wiki. Let's hope a game developer - or at least someone who has a say in the game - picks up some of the issues I outine here. Feel free to comment. Actually, I am looking forward to some heavy debate... 'Minor things with significant impact' A few things that could be modified/corrected probably with little effort; nevertheless, improving the enjoyability of the game: *'"Back To Square One"': In several windows, after clicking on your option, you will not be taken to the previous window, but to the very beginning of that section. For example, if you have 12 Sworn Swords, and you send Sworn Sword #11 on an Adventure, you will be redirected to the first page with Sworn Swords, showing your first five, and not #11 and #12 which are on the third page. The similar issue happens if you check Power ratings, Alliance members, etc. A workaround is to use the Escape key, but it does not always work. --- UPDATE: actually, a recent game update eliminated the issue with Sworn Swords. Good! *'"We Are All Equal"': A Friend is a Friend, no matter if active or passive, alliance mate or not, etc. Instead, it would be very useful to be able to create groups of friends, e.g., those I want to invite for Boss Challenges, send Favors or group Messages, etc. Linked to that: *'"For Your Eyes Only"': It is not possible to send a Message to more than one recipient. At least for me, it is not even possible to use Copy-Paste effectively (to Paste something is usually OK but not to Copy). *'"One By One"': Selling, buying or donating to the Alliance works only by one item at the time. It is inconvenient to click 175 times if you have 175 horses to donate for a Challange. *'"You Shall Not Misclick"': Life is hard, but even Gandalf gave a fair chance to the Balrog... in another world. If you accidentally misclick something, for example, exile a Sworn Sword (instead of selling a Boon), or send the wrong man on the wrong Adventure, you may wish there was an "undo" function somewhere, at least for a few seconds. *'"First Come, First Sell"': At least in your Items section, you can see things grouped. However, in the sell window of the Shop, there is a mess with various stuff showing by the order you acquired them the first time. It would be excellent to be able to see things by type; and it would be even more excellent to have some extra features'' (e.g., being able to lock Sworn Swords that you cannot accidentally sell them, or sell all Boons with one click...).'' *'"Beginners' Luck"': As it now stands, you need luck to start well. Because in the first days, you need to recuit a good couple of Sworn Swords, and they seem to be very random. If you can get your hands on cheap Common ones, you can raise a fighting force for Quests and Adventures very early and have a good start. But if all are Rare, Legendary and Peerless, which actually happens? An easy solution would be to have always offered 1 random Common Sworn Sword in the first 24 hours or before you recruit the 5th time. *'"Barter? Charge!"': The symbol indicating an incoming Player to Player Action is confusing, and people who do not understand what is going on may ask for help against their friends. Then you can get really attacked by the friends of your friends. It is true that "Barter" could be a trap, but if it comes from a trusted source... *'"Power Speed Up"': The developer must have had some thoughts about how to offer possibilities to speed up game timers. An improvement is that you can add a 30 minutes speeder even if less than 30 minutes are remaining. However, a step back that you need to click more if you want the "free" option to skip the last 5 minutes. By mistake, you can even use an expensive item to skip it. The probably best solution would be if the game makes a distinction on the time left: in the last 5 minutes, it offers the free skipping option without opening an additional window; and if more than 5 minutes remain, it opens the window with item options. 'More difficult issues...' *A great feature in the game is to have friendly and neutral Player to Player Actions, not just PvP. However, I would reinforce this line by adding friendly Alliance to Alliance Actions (fighting together for the common good) and make sure friendship is not just for the weak and coward. *"Rare" adventure rewards are not always in line with the difficulty of the Adventure, and the majority of those are for Battle-oriented characters. There has been improvement in this respect recently, but there are still some imbalances. *When someone invites you to a Boss Challenge, you are not notified which Chapter it is from. If the Challenge is over, it does not disappear from your quest log. So you may see a long list of "green" quests, when you arrive to the relevant Chapter. *Experience level gives an indication to your strength but definitely not the real picture. The new feature allowing to get Seals for victories against higher level people puts easy-to-defeat-looking high level people excellent targets. Having a full set of Permanent Peerless Items may act as an insurance, but if you do not have that (yet), c'est la vie... Maybe there should be a better way to calculate the character's strength? 'Closing remark' I see the game constatly on the move, being regularly updated, going generally on the right direction. Player feedback is essential. If we can shape it in any good way, it is worth to try, isn't it? Category:Blog posts